


The Jedi and The Nightsisters Nightmares

by Grey_Jedi_Boi



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, Post-Order 66, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Jedi_Boi/pseuds/Grey_Jedi_Boi
Summary: After a nightmare, Merrin comes to comfort Cal, and the pair discovers their true feelings for each other. One shot, a lot of fluff. I'm pulling a George Lucas and editing this story here and there to make it flow better.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote this at 2 am, and I doubt I'll update this. This will probably end up being a one shot. I havent written a fic In a long time, i just did this because theres not a lot of cal/merrin stuff out there and i had a cool idea. Oh yeah, spoilers for Jedi: Fallen Order.
> 
> I changed the title because "Merrins" didnt look right, it felt like it wasn't grammatically accurate or something, so I changed the title so it would read a little better.

Running. That's all he could do. Cal sprinted down the dirt path of the forest, refusing to look back for fear of what he'd see. Behind him he heard the raspy breaths of Darth Vader, and the sound of trees being uprooted. 

His breaths were getting harder, and his legs began to burn as the chase went on. Right before he thought his legs would give out, he was stopped. He couldnt move, frozen in place. Litterally. Slowly Darth Vaders breathing got louder until the dark lord walked in front of him.

"Cal Kestis." He began, "You need not run anymore, for theres nowhere to run to." He grabbed Cal by the collar and made him turn and see a clearing filled with purge troopers. "Bring them out." Vader said. The sith lord dropped Cal in the middle of the clearing, and held him there with the force. Cal watched as the purge troopers brought out Cere, Greez, BD, and Merrin. They made them kneel ten feet in front of him. "Cal?" Merrin spoke up. A purge trooper noticed this and struck her with his plasma staff, surging electricity through her body, smoke billowing from her skin, causing her to scream out in pain. Before falling to the ground.

"Leave them alone!" Cal yelled. Vader laughed, "You must lose your old life before you can start again. As an Inquisitor." He said. Cal looked the dark lord in the eyes, "I dont care what you do. I'll never fall to the dark side. Vader chuckled, "Start with the alien." He said pointing to Greez, he looked at Cal, "It's alright kid, I'm old, and I've seen enough of this galaxy." He said with a somber smile. A purge trooper put a blaster to his head and pulled the trigger, blowing a hole through his skull. His body hit the ground with a thud. 

"No!" Cal screamed, summoning all his power he managed to stand up, but Vader saw this defiant display. He grabbed him with the force. "I see you dont intend to stay still. I have ways of making you watch." He said before force pushing him into a tree directly behind him. The impact knocked all the air from Cals lungs, unable to move. Before he could collect himself, he felt a searing pain in his shoulders, and let out a blood curdling scream. He turned to look and saw Vader had pushed wooden spikes into his shoulders, impaling him onto the red wood. After a few seconds Cal stopped screaming and looked down at the ground. 

A stim landed at his feet, and he looked up to see BD had thrown one at him. Unfortunately it appeared to be out of reach. Before he could say anything, vader swung his lightsaber and cut BD in two. Cal let out another scream. "Just kill me! Leave them alone!" He yelled. Vader laughed, "We're only getting started" he said before lifting Cere into the air with the force, and throwing her 100 feet into the air.

She screamed as gravity returned her to the surface of the forest floor. She hit the ground with a thud, falling silent afterward. The dark warrior pulled out his lightsaber and severed her head at the base of the neck. Then turned his attention toward the pale woman sitting at his feet. "A night sister..." vader began, "My master had ordered your race extinguished during the clone wars. I suppose I'll finish what he started." He said, lifting Merrin into the air by her neck with the force, and moving her toward Cal. He brought them within a foot of each other, Merrin choking and grabbing at her neck. 

As she took her final breath, she said, "Cal...I-" before she could finish, he heard a loud crunch, and the witch fell to the ground with a thud.

Cal jumped into a sitting position sweating, and hyperventilating, looking around and saw BD-1 sleeping faithfully at his side. He took a sigh of relief, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was still on The Mantis, it was the middle of the night, surely the others were asleep. He couldnt get the image of vader out of his head. He couldnt fight him, all he could do was run, and then had to endure tourture. He held his head in hands taking deep breaths, trying to regain his composure, 

Cal heard a knock at his door, which made him jump. Clutching his lightsaber, he got up, waking BD-1 in the process. He opened the door and was relieved when he saw Merrin standing there. She was wearing the black tank top and red sweatpants that she had been wearing as pajamas lately, her hair done up in its usual bun. "Hey." He said softly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I hope I didnt wake you." She said looking at the floor. Cal shook his head, "No, I...just woke up. What's wrong?" He asked. For a few seconds they said nothing, Merrin tried not to stare at Cal. He wasnt wearing a shirt, just a pair of blue fleece pajama pants, so his muscles and scars were bare to the cool air from inside the ship. "I...felt something wrong...coming from here. I was...i just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said softly.

It felt weird that she came to him this late, but she was genuinely worried about him. Cal rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm okay, it was just a nightmare." He said trying to hold back his feelings. "Do you want to come in?" He asked after an uncomfortably long silence. Merrin nodded, and walked into his room, closing the door behind her. Cal set his lightsaber back on his side table. BD whirred curiously at Cal and Merrin, Cal patted his head. 

"It's alright BD, you can go back to sleep." He said soothingly. BD whirred at Merrin, cocking his head to the side. Cal chuckled, "She just wanted to check on me bud, it's okay." He said to the droid. BD chirped and nodded, laying back down and going into rest mode at the foot of Cals bed. 

"What was he saying?" Merrin asked. even after 2 months aboard The Mantis she still hadn't learned how to understand droids. Cal patted his head, "He was asking if anything was happening he should know about, and if I was okay." He frowned after he said that. "I lied to him." Cal admitted. Merrin sat next to him, "What do you mean?" She asked.

Cal sighed, "I've...been having really vivid nightmares lately. Mostly about Vader kill-" he choked up, "hurting you guys." He said stifling a cry. He almost convinced himself he could say it. Merrin nodded, "I never met this Vader, but from what you and Cere said, he certainly sounds terrifying. But these are just dreams Cal, he cant hurt us here." She said. They had been laying low in the outer rim, right now they were on a forested moon of Endor.

Cal shook his head, "I...couldn't fight him. He was too powerful. I couldnt save Trilla, Cere almost died and fell to the darkside...I almost got both of us killed because I was too weak to face him. And what happens when he finds us? What happens when he tries to take you from-" he stops himself and holds his head in his hands, taking a deep breath. "I'm terrified of what would happen if I lost another loved one to the empire. What would happen to me...I'd lose myself." He said.

Merrin grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his face. The two of them made eye contact, and Merrin pulled him into an embrace which he gladly returned. She was warm, while he was cold. That comforted him. "You wont lose me Cal. You won't lose US. We're strong together, and if the need ever arises, you wont need to protect us, we'll protect each other. Because that's what family does." She whispered into his ear. Cal nodded against her shoulder. They pulled apart. "I've been having nightmares too lately." She said looking away. Cal was surprised. "About what?" He asked. 

She looked down, then at him, tears swelling in her eyes. "My sisters...my mother...all dying. Being cut down by the armored warrior that took them from me. Among them...were you, Greez and Cere. He took my first family and now...he was coming for my new one." She said, sniffling, tears falling from her chin. Cal immediately acted, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close to him. Merrin returned it, hugging tighter than before, letting a few more tears fall before stifling her cry. After a few minutes, Merrin let out a soft giggle against his shoulder.

Cal raised an eyebrow, "What?" He asked, pulling away, Merrin wiped her eyes with her arm, "I guess nightmares about our family are another thing we have in common Cal." She said with a smile. Cal laughed lightly, "Yeah, I guess they are." He replied, reaching down and holding her hand in his.

For a few minutes, they just sat there in silence, enjoying each others company. 'I wish I could see his dream, see his conflict to help him through it.' Merrin thought. Then her eyes lit up, and she smiled. "What is it?" Cal asked. "I have an idea." She said, putting her hands on his temples. "I want you to imagine your dream. I can use the force to see what you saw. Perhaps I can ease your burden." She says. Cal grabbed her by the wrists, pulling them away. The pair made eye contact.

"Merrin." He began "If you see my past...and my nightmares...you'll never unsee it." He said somberly. She put her hand on his cheek, "If it can help ease your pain, It will be worth it." She replied smiling. Cal smiled. 'I could kiss you right now.' He thought to himself, praying Merrin couldn't hear his thoughts yet. She put her fingers on his temples and focused, closing her eyes.

After a few second of silence, Cal spoke up "How do you even know how to do this? I mean, I do, but I thought you didn't really practice the force, just magick." He said. "We used it on each other, to help us with fears. If we could take the pain away from our sisters, we could make us all stronger. Now be quiet and let me work." She said sternly with a smirk. Cal smiled, he loved it when he made her get serious.

Cal took a deep breath and focused on his nightmare, playing everything out again in his head. Vader chasing him, trapping him, making him watch as he killed Greez, BD-1, Cere and finally Merrin. He focused, trying not to cry, but after a few seconds, he didn't need to. He felt himself being soothed by Merrin, and all of the pain and fear disappeared. He remembered it, but it didnt cause him any pain, like an insult you forgive someone for. He opened his eyes and saw Merrin. "Cal...I'm so sorry." She said to him, a single tear rolling down her cheek. He realized she wasnt just taking his fear away, she was reflecting it onto herself. He could feel her going deeper than just the dream, she was reading his past. His feelings. She was reading everything, it felt comforting, to have someone he trusted completely read his past.

"What do you feel?" He asked. She closed her eyes tighter. "Pain...regret...sadness...grief." Cal nodded. "But I sense belonging and family." She said. Cal opened his eyes, and met hers, a light blush forming on her cheeks, "and I sense love, for-" her eyes widened as she pulled her hands away, realizing she may have said too much.

Cal immediately realized what she had seen. She knew he had feelings for her. Growing up as a scrapper, he didnt exactly know how to talk to girls, and when he truly met Merrin, came to know her for who she was, they changed from enemy's to friends. Cal realized he was developing romantic feelings for her. She had the same past as him, the sole survivor of a fallen order, she wanted revenge, and instead found belonging, she was the one who told him the holocron was dangerous. In the months since, the pair had become close friends, fighting off stormtroopers, taking walks into the forest, teaching her about the galaxy, and she had become his first friend since he joined the mantis. Greez and Cere, he knew and trusted just as well, but with Merrin, someone his own age, it felt...nice to have someone like that around. Not just that, but she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. He trusted her, and he truly felt like he was falling in love with her.

Cal reached out, and put his fingers on her temples, just has she had done to him. "Your turn." He said with a grin. She shook her head, "Cal, you dont have to-" he cut her off. "I want to Merrin. Let me help you." Merrin put on a stern look and nodded, closing her eyes, focusing on her most recent nightmare. He saw droids killing night brothers, General Grevious cutting down night sisters, Count Dooku fighting Mother Talzin, and he saw an adult Merrin, standing there, not moving, not able to do anything while her people we slaughtered by the same people he fought all those years ago.

That's when he saw it. Grevious turned his attention to 3 more people. Greez, Cere, and himself were kneeling, looking at Merrin. She tried to reach out, but couldn't move, she couldnt cast magic, she couldnt do anything as he marched forward and killed Cere, and Greez, cutting off their heads in one swift slash. Dream Cal locked eyes with Merrin.

"You couldn't save your sisters." Grevious approached Cal, "you couldnt save Greez and Cere." He readied his lightsabers, crossing them over his neck from behind. "And you couldn't save me." He said right as Grevious struck, killing Cal.

Cal opened his eyes, and saw Merrins tears stop, and her stern look had mellowed into a face of acceptance and peace. "Merrin..." he began. She shook her head, "Words wont change anything. But this did. Thank you Cal." She said putting her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes. "I'm not done." He said. "Cal, really, you don't have to-" he cut her off again. "You did the same for me. I want to help." He said. Merrin blushed, and nodded. "What do you feel?" She asked. Cal concentrated, and spoke "Grief, blame, self doubt, vengeance. But also Resolve, peace, and belonging." He opened his eyes, and saw Merrins eyes were closed, a light smile on her face. It was working, just like it did for him. "I feel family, and a love for-" Cal stopped himself and pulled his hands away with wide eyes. Merrin had showed him what she didnt want to.

'She loves me back.' He thought out of disbelief. Merrin let a light blush form over her pale cheeks, Cal doing the same. They avoided eye contact, neither really sure what to say. After a few minutes, Cal looked at her and began "Merrin I-" he was silenced when Merrin grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. After a few seconds his eyes closed, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her lower back, hers going around the back of his neck.

After a few more seconds they broke apart. "That's one way to put it." Cal said with a smile. Merrin giggled, "I like to be forward." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. The couple sat together, embracing for what felt like hours to them, until Cal spoke. "Ever since that day you saved me from Malicos, and after that when you saved me and Cere from drowning...you're...you mean everything to me." He struggled, trying to put his feelings into words. Merrin pulled back to look him in the eyes, resting her palm on the side of his face, "You showed me hope when I needed it most. You helped me save my planets secrets from a liar, and a thief. You made me see the light inside of myself and showed me the wonders of the galaxy. You, Cal Kestis, mean everything to me as well." She said, leaning in and kissing him again. This one only lasted a few seconds before the pair separated.

Cal let out a soft yawn, Merrin giggled, "Tired?" She asked. Cal nodded, smirking, "I guess using the force to read your mind and all that kissing wore me out." He joked. "Are you scared of more nightmares?" She asked concerned. Cal shook his head, "Not anymore. You?" He asked. Merrin pecked his lips, "Not anymore." She agreed. "Can I...stay with you tonight?" She asked. Cal nodded, pulling the blanket on his bed aside allowing both him and Merrin to get underneath it, before covering themselves.

The couple lay on their sides facing each other, a few inches apart. Cal leaned forward and kissed her again, savoring every microsecond he could get with Merrin right now. 

(Aerosmith intensifies)

They separated and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in the crook of his neck "No more nightmares...for both of us." She said sleepily. Cal nodded, "No more nightmares." He repeated, returning the embrace. Merrin let out a sigh, "Goodnight Cal." She said. Cal kissed her forehead, "goodnight Merrin." He replied.  
Cal eventually felt Merrins breathing change, into a slow steady rhythm, signaling she fell asleep. He felt like he had done something incredibly wrong and incredibly right at the same time. He loved Merrin, he'd do anything for her, including fight Vader, if only long enough for her to get away. But, that was wrong, Jedi couldn't have emotions. They couldn't have attachments. They couldn't fall in love. Jedi were banned from doing everything Cal had just done tonight...but he was happy. Here he was, lying with the most gorgeous woman in the galaxy and feeling more at peace than ever, but, he was breaking the code.

'I dont care.' He thought to himself. 'It doesnt matter. The order is gone. I can be my own Jedi, and have my own morals.' He looked down at Merrin, 'If the code says I cant be with her, then the code can stay dead.' He thought to himself. He closed his eyes, and relaxed his body, until he joined Merrin in falling into a deep sleep.


	2. I wrote another story

I wrote another Cal/Merrin fic, it's over on my account, it's called The Grey Path, check it out if you want more romance and a solid bond between the pair. I accidentally deleted the whole story by accident, I'm new here on this site and was trying to delete an accident, and deleted the whole story. I backed it all up in my phone, so it's all back there now, but I figured I should make a statement, so to speak. Go check it out, leave a comment if you have anything to say, I love to get feedback be it positive or negative. It helps keep my motivated.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first story I've written here. I might write something else, I've got some ideas. This isn't something I'm gonna spend a lot of time on tbh, just for fun when I'm bored.


End file.
